vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kemu/@comment-41.205.90.229-20121203184752/@comment-41.205.92.72-20130322222157
For the (great, and who perfectly sumed up the concept) person who asked what Kaiba-sensei is, it is probably how he call his brain, whom probably kind of went crazy after all those years. The life reset button is him killing himself (as seen with sharp objects and the bus accident each time he mention death). As for the boy guiltiness, the box probably said he was guilty because of his recklesness but still admit he is a little too innocent and not taking care of an outcome that "was inevitable". However, the box probably suspect the boys for secretly (and in his subconscious) wanting this outcome because of the distraction it gives to him, hinting that he still reatined some chilldish mischeviousness. This boy is actually very contradictory in his emotion (I came to the conclusion that in "invisible", the discussion could be one between his optimistic view and his pessimistic instead of one between him and the box), he sometime regret what he has done, sometime not or even enjoying it. However he reedem itself by declaring that even though "even an empty world has more value than the present", "Yet it is dear to me him" , and that instead of "doing again" the world and "becoming inexistant" like what he did in "invisible" and during his whole life by reseting, he decided to stop. The wind-up God events were probably his last try as having fun, denoted by the net changement of method (showing the world his invention), and his comment about how what he has done until now ("disappearing, becoming transparent, making prediction, trying to reset") was "meaningless " . Even worse, sometime I feel like the box and the boys had somehow merged with each having acess to the other's thought. This could explain why I'm unsure of whom evolution is noted in my PS 2, and why in "Invisible", at 3:10, after he said "I'm here", the box on the floor represent him (or maybe I'm looking too far and it is just a metaphhor about how he is loosing his previous self and depend of the box which start to become a part of his life, himself.) PS: I don't remember reading Nighthawk somewhere, in which video is it? If it is about the nightlife of "Invisible", he probably tried to get into reckless behavior in the world of the night to try feeling alive and existant, but eventually figured out it did not help him PS 2: 1. I realised that each time he reset (suicide) the pandora box appear. Even in "invisible", when he spoke about being reset (0:43-0:47), - seemingly killing himself to escape gossip (he probably speaks about the person he loves whom kissed someone)-, then the pandora Box fall from right upper part of the screen to mark his death. 2. The clothes note an evolution of the characters, either the boy's or the box's or maybe both (I still think the box though). First, the orange cloth and ragged thights; then the elaborate outfit with gloves but still ragged tight, then an awsome outfit with gloves and ragged tights and finally, the awsome outfit with gloves and (finally) decent tights with a pandora mark on them.